Hurt
by Forensic Kitteh
Summary: Ryan has hurt Natalia. She's is on the run. Can he bring her back? R/N E/C *Chapter 10 up, story finished!*
1. Gone

Visit profile for vid link to this story

* * *

**Gone**

"Calleigh!" Ryan bolted into the balistics lab panting.

"Huh? Ryan, what happened to you?"

"Nevermind this. Have you seen Natalia?"

"She just clocked out and gave Horatio her gun and badge. She said she was going on a trip, but she didn't seem too happy about it." Calleigh said.

Ryan looked at his feet. _She was running away from him._

"Are you okay?"

"She's" Ryan began.

"She is what?" Calleigh nudged him.

"She running away from me!" Ryan said and Calleigh looked at him like crazy.

"Wha? Why?"

"She thinks I'm cheating on her."

"Are you?"

"Yes." Ryan hesitated "And no."

"What do you mean "And no"?!" Calleigh took of her lab coat.

"Can you help me out?" Ryan asked.

"Well, if you're cheating on her, I definetly can't help you out!" Calleigh erupted.

"Calleigh, please, I really need your help here. She won't isten to me if you're not there."

Calleigh sighed. "Fine. As a friend I'll drive you to the airport. Her flight is in 2 hours. You can tell me on the way there. If I don't find your story true like I'm only giving you a ride, if otherwise, me and you. We're on a chase to stop Natalia."

"Thank you." Ryan said as they both clocked out a headed out the door

* * *

Review me and you shall know what happened.


	2. Friends

**On the run**

Natalia scrambled to get her purse and backpack from the backseat of her friend's car while her friend, Laura struggled with Natalia's suitcase in the trunk.

"Lemme give you a hand" Natalia said and with a few grunts, they pulled out the suitcase.

"Whew! What's in there? 10 crime scene sets or 50 bricks?"

"Enough equipment to live in a different state for 3 months." Natalia said flatly.

"Are you sure you want to leave?"

"Yeah" Natalia said tugging at the handle of her suitcase. "I need to clear my head. I'll be back."

"Clear your head, so working as a CSI did get on your nerves?" Laura asked.

"Not exactly." Natalia said shifting her weight from one foot to another nervously.

"Your boyfriend?"

"Mmmhm." Natalia said sourly.

"Well I hope he'll miss you." Laura said slamming the trunk closed.

"Oh, he won't."

"What? Why?" Laura asked remembering how Ryan always praised Natalia's cooking and her wittiness.

"He's got himself a perky little blond with a cute little voice and a job that can make him state wide famous as a CSI" Natalia said.

"The press? No way you have gotta be kidding me, _his ex?_" Laura asked her eyes popping out of her head.

"Yep, that very person" Natalia said.

"Does he know that your going to Boston?" Laura asked.

"A-nope." Natalia said.

"He may think that your kidnapped or something."

"I'm telling you! He won't give damn!" Natalia said laughing at that same time.

"So does anyone else know that you're gone?"

"Yeah. My boss and a colleague." Natalia said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I don't know. Maybe he's looking for you?" Laura said. "Come on. Bostons full of the same dorky-cute kind of guys." Laura said laughing.

"Dorky-cute. That would have been a good classification for him before he cheated on me."

"Nat, use these 3 months to get over him. And don't buy Animal Crackers under any situation."

"Yeah, but I don't think that have Wolfes in them."

"Anyways, have safe trip!" Laura said hugging Natalia. "Call me? Okay?"

"Yeah. don't try calling my cell phone number. I'm going to have to change it."

"Yeah. Unless he stops you to apologize." Laura said and made a swooning face.

"This not a cheesy fairytale!" Natalia stomped as she walked on to the pavement. "This is real life!" She called out and Laura beeped.

* * *

**A/N: This is making my chapters enlarge. *giggles at choice of words* I'll update ASAP!**


	3. Found Me

**Well. I am here, and writing**

* * *

Natalia stepped through the sliding doors not thinking about her career, Ryan, or _ANYONE_ that was her friend for the last 5 years. What she wanted was a plain getaway from the incident. No one could change her mind. Her friend tried, Calleigh tried. But Natalia looked on forward, not turning back knowing that if she did she would be back with the cheating, lying, son-of-a-bitch that Ryan has become.

Checking the arrival of her flight, Natalia clenched her jaw. Her idiotic flight was delayed by _8 HOURS. _Natalia has reached the point where she blamed Ryan for everything. She went to the coffee kiosk she spotted near the entry of the airport. She wanted to fly the hell out of there and relax. But no, she had to be lucky to get stuck here.

"Excuse me" Natalia said in the most politest voice that she could give. She was briantly failing.

"How can I help you?" The cheery, bright, and sunny worker asked. If you compared Natalia and her, they were like New York and Miami. During the winter.

"Could I have a tall iced mocha with whipped cream" Natalia said biting her lip remembering how Ryan was sweet. Her mind turned back to war mode.

"Of course." She said flashing a grin at Natalia. That gave Natalia more energy. "Here" She said handing Natalia the coffee. Natalia paid with a smile and gave the young girl a nice tip. _She _deserved it.

Heading away from the stand, packed with her bags, Natalia heard the girls voice..

"Ma'am!" The girl was running after her. "Ma'am! You forgot your purse."

"Thanks."

"You seem tired. Everything fine?" She asked.

"Yeah. I just had an early flight and now it's delayed." Natalia said. Is was half true and she didn't want to tell strangers about her love life problems.

"Okay. Here's your purse. You left it on the counter." The girl said handing Natalia's purse back to her.

Smiling at the young girl who headed back to her job. She looked 16-17. The job was definetly a summer job.

"NATALIA!" A familiar voice sounded through the crowd. Natalia head snapped around, and she was Ryan running through groups of people torward her.

_Ryan._

_

* * *

_

**So, sorry if it was delayed and I was swearing a bit in here, but I think this was good enough, right? So review me and wait for the update.**


	4. Not sure

**OhKay. Here goes.**

* * *

Natalia's ears perked up when she heard she name. But when she saw Ryan, her anger spilled and she picked up her pace.

"Natalia wait up!" A different voice sounded. Natalia spun around and froze when she saw that Ryan was acconpanied by Calleigh. Natalia told Calleigh to not tell Ryan!

Ryan and Calleigh almost slammed into Natalia.

"What the hell is going on here?" Natalia asked turninng to Calleigh practicly ignoring Ryan but giving him a deathly glance.

"Ryan wants to talk to you." Calleigh said.

"I have nothing to say to him." Natalia said icly and Calleigh pulled Natalia away.

"Look, Nat, I'm your friend, so just trust me now, okay? I mean if you don't want to listen to him, just do me a favor, okay?" Calleigh said softly.

"Fine, but give me one single proper reason."

"Didn't you notice that you're a bit cranky and trying different foods lately?" Calleigh said rather smugly.

"What, seriously, that's, you're crazy!" Natalia said.

"Never say never." Calleigh said. "Now is that a one single sensible proper reason?"

"Well I don't know about sensible, but I am really an idiot." Natalia said. "Fine, fine, whatever, but I don't promise you none."

"I hear none of that. Think positive." Calleigh.

"THINK POSITIVE?!" Natalia screeched pulling Calleigh off the spot making her almost fall.

"What?"

"I mean seriously! HE KISSED ERICA!" Natalia whisper screamed.

"Hey, Nat, calm down and listen to me. Or listen to him, or both." Calleigh said.

"Why should I listen?"

"Do you want your child to grow up without a father?"

"It is not prooved yet, and I'm definetly not in the mood of assuming anything!" Natalia snarled.

"So does that ban me to assume anything?"

"Yeaaahhh...." Natalia said checking her watch. "Look I'll be late for my flight, so I guess I'll _have _to hear him out."

"Okay." Calleigh said with a smile. "But next time, try NOT to lose them."

"You're blasted crazy, you know that?"

"I know it very well." Calleigh said her smile not disappearing.

"Nat, could I explain?" Ryan asked, almost begging.

"Look Ryan, before you say anything, you told me that Erica was dead to you as a girlfriend but I witnessed she isn't dead to you." Natalia said.

"But, Natalia, she is. She truthfullly is." Ryan said.

"So let's say that I believe you at the moment, which I don't, but then why the hell were you kissing her? What, you're sick of me and you need some else? Younger maybe? Or is it because she's a blond?!" Natalia barked and Calleigh shook her head. "Er, um, no offence Calleigh."

"None taken." Calleigh said.

"Look, Natalia, it wasn't with my consent." Ryan said and Natalia laughed bitterly.

"You guys, all the same-" Natalia stopped when she heard a chewing sound behind her.

"What?" Calleigh said. "I didn't have that much of a lunch and Ryan looks like he's fighting with a tigar. Or some other deadly animal" Calleigh said putting another dried mango strip in her mouth.

"Since when do you eat dried mango?"

"Shince toway." Calleigh said trying to chew it down. "Sorry, since today."

"So you diagnosed me with your sysmptoms?" Natalia asked.

"Mhmm." Calleigh said.

"Huh?" Ryan uttered in total confusion.

"Great, from all this chit chatter, I'm late to check in." Natalia said as she started moving once again torwards the luggage check-in.

* * *

**I got nothing to write. So I leave you with a cliffy.**


	5. A Refund for Time Lost

**OKAY! We're drowning in a plothole!**

**

* * *

**

"Nat, no, wait!" Ryan said walking torwards Natalia and Calleigh stood there watching them, chewing on her mango strip thinking.

"No, Ryan, I'm not your Nat anymore." Natalia said bitterly and turned to the counter.

"I give up." Ryan said sadly when he returned to Calleigh.

"She's though, but I don't think she sure that she wants to leave you." Calleigh said softly.

"SHE'S CHECKING HER LUGGAGE IN ALREADY!" Ryan roared.

"You need a ride?" Calleigh asked gently.

"Sure, whatever." Ryan said feeling that he has reached rock bottom.

"Oh crap." Natalia suddenly muttered franticly searching though her bag. She forgot her tickets at home.

"Hmm?" The check-in worker asked.

"I forgot my tickets at home. And I'm running late for my flight."

"The company with gladly give you a refund." She said and Natalia smiled. _A refund._ That's exactly what she wanted from the time she lost with Ryan.

Natalia ducked into a duty free shop for where she watched Calleigh's silver Hummer drive away and she knew that it was time to flew from here.

"TAXI!" Natalia said flagging down a taxi.

~~~20 minutes later~~~

Arriving at her house, Natalia didn't feel good. She wanted to cry and go plead to Ryan to take her back and at the same time she hated him.

Natalia stared at her house. It transformed during the time she was with Ryan and she didn't like it.

"The purple shags' gone, his mugs are given back, and hmm....hmm..." Natalia said to herself walking around the house getting boxes.

Two hours past and Natalia dead tired. She flopped into her bed and didn't utter a sound till 2 am in the morning when she woke up with a feeling she's going to be sick.

Natalia bolted out of the bed, and ran to the bathroom, after 2 minutes of emptying herself though the mouth stared at the toliet bowl. It was as though it predicted her future. Why was she such an idiot to be with Ryan? She felt as though she was the victim of this case.

Natalia tried to get back to sleep but Ryan's scent on her sheets bothered her. Getting up again, she pulled them off, went and got a new set and hid the old one in the laundry hamper. She tried to get to sleep again, but now that the scent wasn't there, it buged her more.

'I'll start serious clean up tomorrow. But the first thing I'll do tomorrow, I'll see if Alexx can give me a wuick test because I'm sure it's just food posioning.' Natalia thought as she slammed the picture of her and Ryan facedown on the bed table and went to peaceful sleep.

* * *

**After 2 days of thinking, I know how to exit my plot hole. :) **

**Review me please! And reviewers will be mentioned in the begining of the next chapter and given a virtual hug! *giggles***


	6. Surprise, surprise!

**A/N: I am a cat.  
Mmkay, along with the story. *ahem***

* * *

"Where Natalia?" Eric asked coming from behind Calleigh and encircling her waist in his arm.

"Boston." Calleigh said sadly.

"Boston?" Eric asked furrowing his brow. "And Wolfe?"

"I dunno." Calleigh said. "And that isn't even my main problem right now."

"And what is?" Eric asked.

"The bloody fact that I can't reach Natalia nor Ryan. Ah great who the heck is calling now?" Calleigh said in an annoyed voice pulling her cell phoneo out. "Hello, this is CSI Dusquane"

"_Hi, Calleigh, it's me Alexx. I've got some terrible news."_

"Terrible? How terrible?" Calleigh asked nervously trying to get out of Eric's hug.

_"It's about Ryan" _Alexx said in a whisper.

"Ryan? What about Ryan?" Calleigh said. 'I knew I shouldn't have left that emotion driven idiot to himself.' Calleigh thought.

_"He was in a car crash. And it looks self induced." _Alexx said. after a pause, she contiuned. _"Natalia's here and you and Eric should come also."_

"Wait, what? Natalia's in Miami?!"

"Nat's in Miami?" Eric asked.

"Shh!" Calleigh said waving at Eric in a motion of shut up.

"We'll be there as soon as possible." Calleigh said hanging up.

* * *

**Drastic, drastic, drastic!**


	7. Idiots

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Eric yelled at Calleigh making her bite her toungue not to fire back at Eric. "Natalia's still in Miami, even though she was about to get on a plane to Boston and Wolfe was just in a car crash?!"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?!" Calleigh erupted making Eric feel like an idot.

"Sorry." Eric said hugging her and kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Apology accepted. But if I get one of them, especially Ryan, I'll kill him." Calleigh said

"Don't you think he has had enough near death moments already?" Eric asked.

"He is a idiot! Even if Natalia did dump him, these no reason to go kill yourself!" Calleigh said opening the door roughly.

"Agreed." Eric said "You're not driving."

"I don't even want to." Calleigh said leaning against the window. "Mix two idiots and get one in the hospital and the other the one pregnant."

"WHAT?! NATALIA'S PREGNANT?!" Eris asked staring at Calleigh.

"Looks so." Calleigh mumbled.

"Now I want to kill Wolfe" Eric muttered backing out of the parking space.

"See! Exactly! Although I don't think that it happened as we see it." Calleigh said splashing her hands hitting Eric on the head accidently. "Oops. Sorry, hon."

"I don't even care about anything right now." Eric said. "Well nothing that doesn't kill us."

* * *

**That was short, but it had to be short because mixing a E/C scene with a half-angst half-fluff R/N scene just couldn't be written. R&R please and as always, ideas come fast, updates don't always.**


	8. Awake

"She didn't even dump him officially!" Calleigh half-yelled when they came through the sliding doors and turned torwards the front desk.

"She didn't?" Eric asked in surprise as he signed it and slip the clipboard over to Calleigh "Which room did Alexx say Ryan was in?"

"No! That's the point!" Calleigh muttered as she signed in and pushed the elevator button. "603."

"Idiot. They're both idiots!"

"What are you two arguing over?" Alexx asked giving both Calleigh and Eric a big hug.

"We're debating the fact that both Natalia and Ryan are idiots." Eric said.

"Don't be so harsh on them. I mean yes I know that it's a tad overboard that he tried to commit suicide but life's a bitch." Alexx said and Calleigh stared at her because usually Alexx didn't swear. "I have to go get Natalia's CT scan."

"CT scan?" Calleigh asked her eyes bugging out.

"Yeah, why?" Alexx asked in surprise.

"I think I'll go check up on Ryan." Eric said walking towards the room in which Ryan was in and wasn't surprised to see Natalia sitting by Ryan's bed holding his hand.

"Oh god Eric, you scared me." Natalia said.

"Sorry. How are you feeling?" Eric asked taking a seat by Natalia.

"I feel like a selfish idiot." Natalia said staring at the machine hoping that Ryan would soon be all right. "If I just believed him, or listened him out, but you can't go back in time."

"Nat, if you want him to get through it he will. And we both know it." Eric said hoping that it was true.

"I know it's just,"

"Just what?" Eric asked carefully.

"I'm afraid that if and when he gets through it he'll reject me for the fact that I made him do it." Natalia said tears slipping from her eyes. "I was mad at him but I didn't want him to go off and kill himself." Natalia said facing Ryan. "I love you Ry, and you can't leave me."

" Nat you have to go and get some fresh air. You're green." Eric said.

"Eric, I can't. If I leave him, he'll leave us and I can't let that happen." Natalia said in shaky voice.

"He won't leave you if you tell him that you'll be back." Eric. "He knows that we're here."

"Ry, you can't leave me. I'm not and I never will leave you as a threatened to." Natalia choked up and headed torwards the door.

"Don't you dare, Wolfe, don't you dare." Eric said standing next to his bed.

"Huh?" Ryan asked and upon seeing Natalia who had bolted out the door sighed. "She's still mad at me isn't she?"

* * *

**It took 3 days to write! I hope you people like it. :]**


	9. Love

**This is supposed to be the main, full, wonderful(ahem, okay not wonderful) R/N patch-up. Okay, let's roll! **

* * *

"She's still mad at me, isn't she?" Ryan asked again.

"What?" Eric asked. "And no she's not mad at you."

"B-but, she ran off before I could even say 'Wait'. Not that she would hear me even if I was able to."Ryan said bitterly.

X8X

"Nat?" Calleigh asked as Natalia bolted in between her and Alexx.

"I guess Ryan woke up." Alexx said.

"You go that way, and I'll take this." Calleigh said taking the manila folder from Alexx.

"Calleigh what are you trying to do?" Alexx asked.

"I do not know yet!" Calleigh called out, her heels clacking as she ran after Natalia.

Alexx stared till Calleigh turned the corner and headed torwards Ryan's room.

"Good" Alexx checked her watch "Morning heading for afternoon. How are you feeling, Ryan?"

"Hmm. Would have been better if I knew what was going on."

"I'm talking how are you feeling after the car crash." Alexx said.

"Oh that." Ryan said. "I'm like a drunk idiot. But I guess that's what I am."

"Yeah, you are Wolfe." Eric said.

"I guess I am gone." Alexx said.

X8X

"Nat, what's going on? He's awake, why don't you go talk to him?" Calleigh asked.

"I c-can't. He's still mad at me."

"No, he's not. And even if he was, would it hurt to talk?" Calleigh asked.

"Calleigh, you don't understand. You can't understand." Natalia said.

"Can you tell me? Maybe I can understand." Calleigh said watching Natalia pace around the bathroom.

"Calleigh, I can't risk losing a fifth child." Natalia said looking at Calleigh, her tears dragging down mascara.

"But that was when you were with Nick. You're with Ryan now." Calleigh said.

"How do I know that he's not the same?" Natalia choked out.

"Natalia, listen to me." Calleigh said coming up Natalia holding her by the shoulders.

"Yeah?" Natalia asked.

"As stupid as this question sounds and you and I know the answer, but has Ryan ever hurt you?" Calleigh asked her eyes prying into Natalia.

"No. Never." Natalia said.

"Are you saying this because he told you to say it or because you mean it?" Calleigh asked.

"Why are you asking me these questions?" Natalia asked.

"Answer the question. But think about it." Calleigh said.

"Because I meant it?" Natalia said the phrase sounding more like a question than a statement.

"Now do you understand why I'm asking you this?" Calleigh asked.

"Um, no." Natalia said.

"Look. Go talk to Ryan. Now." Calleigh said her voice robotic.

"I told you I can't!" Natalia said.

"He won't hurt you. He can't." Calleigh said. "Don't ask how I know, I know." Calleigh said handing Natalia the folder. "You apologized to him when he was an inch from death, talk to him now."

"I told you I can't." Natalia said. She didn't open because she was afraid of the contents.

"Natalia, if he was dying, what would you tell him?" Calleigh asked. "And open that." Calleigh ordered.

"That I love him." Natalia said, but she still didn't open the folder.

"Then tell him that. When you still can." Calleigh said. "And open that already!" Calleigh barked

"Okay, okay"Natalia said before her eyes grew the size of tennis balls "Calleigh. I'm. Having. Twins." Natalia said staring at the scan. "I think."

"What?" Calleigh screeched. "Gimme that!" Calleigh said. Upon getting what she wanted, Calleigh smiled. "You are. Alexx didn't tell you?"

"I dunno. Maybe she did, maybe she didn't. I didn't really notice." Natalia said as Calleigh hugged her.

"Double the reasons to go talk to him." Calleigh said. "And now you're happy."

"You're right. I _have_ to go talk to him." Natalia said. "Would be nice to live peacefully for a change."

"How about forever?" Calleigh asked.

"What? Huh?"

"Out, out, out." Calleigh said pushing Natalia out the door. "Don't forget this." Calleigh said handing the picture she had in her hand back to Natalia.

"You're hiding something from me." Natalia sighed rolling her eyes.

"Something that only Ryan can tell you." Calleigh giving Natalia another push.

"I can walk on my own you know." Natalia said smiling.

X8X

"Hey" Ryan said when Natalia entered the room

"Hey" Natalia said smiling, but when she sat down she burst into tears.

"Tal, what's wrong?" Ryan asked.

"I'm sorry, Ry, I'm so sorry." Natalia said through tears.

"Huh?" Ryan asked.

"If I listened to you, you wouldn't have been such an emotional wreck to go and kill yourself." Natalia said.

"No, Natalia, it's not your fault. It's not your fault that I'm an idiot. I could have tried to explain myself better, and maybe then you would have listened." Ryan said using his thumb to wipe Natalia tears.

"B-but I was stubborn, I wouldn't have listened to you." Natalia said, her hands intertwined with Ryan's.

"You had and still have all the reasons to be mad at me. But could I explain myself now?" Ryan asked.

"Don't. I'm not mad at you." Natalia sniffled. "I just didn't want you to remember me with angry words in my mouth."

"But I deserved it." Ryan said cupping her cheek.

"No, Ryan, no you didn't. I love you." Natalia said with a weak smile.

"I love you too." Ryan said. "But can you answer me a question?"

"I'll try." Natalia said.

"Why did you run off when I said something?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, um because I was afraid of you." Natalia blushed. But when Ryan's expression changed, she was aware that he thought that she was afraid of him physically. "No, no, no not because of that. Because..." She handed him the folder. "I'm having twins, and you're definitely the father"

"And you were afraid of me because of that?" Ryan asked, his eyes dancing.

"Well, I was afraid of what you would say after what happened." Natalia said. "Are you happy at least?"

"Happy? Words can't explain how happy I am? I could possible make you feel the same way." Ryan said.

"Huh?" Natalia asked.

"Close your eyes." Ryan said.

"Okay?" Natalia said, not knowing what would happen.

"You can open your eyes now." Ryan said.

"Ryan..." Natalia said in a whisper when she was the ring.

"Natalia Boa Vista will you marry me?" Ryan asked.

"Of course I will!" Natalia said. After Ryan had put on her ring, she kissed him almost violently. "I can say this either with sarcasm or just say it." Natalia said confusing Ryan. "How could I ever leave you?" Natalia asked.

"Well you're a little hormonal, that can explain something." Ryan smirked. "Ow! Natalia!" Ryan half-whined when Natalia slapped him on the arm.

"Watch your tongue next time." Natalia said as Ryan kissed her. "You're irreplaceable, Ry." Natalia said as she rubbed his knuckles.

* * *

**Okay, how did you people like this? It took 6 days to think up and 2 days to write. And it's long.**


	10. Old Flame

**x_X. I WAS hoping that I'll be able to update this earlier and add more chapters, but I need to finish this up. Now. There will be a sequel to this so no worries.**

**

* * *

**"How are you feeling?" Ryan asked sitting down by Natalia, who has just awoken from her nap. Taking naps was now usual for her.

"Tired. And the moment I'll get up, I'll feel like an elephant walking on two feet." Natalia grinned.

"Okay, you may be tired, but you're not an elephant." Ryan laughed.

"I said feel, not look!" Natalia swatted his hand playfully.

"Wasn't that a compliment-ish statement?" Ryan asked, grin from ear to ear.

"It was, but you should listen to me and not try to shut me up!" Natalia said."

I wasn't trying to shut you up, and you know well." Ryan said. "Right?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Natalia blushed crimson and nodded.

"Come on get up already. I made lunch, we can eat on the back porch if you want." Ryan said.

"Is it sunny enough?"

"Did you look out the window yet? Dear?" Ryan asked in a mocking voice.

"Okay okay, you win." Natalia sighed.

"See you downstairs."

"Mhhmm."

-------3 hours later-------

There was a _thunk thunk thunk_ on the fence. Natalia went and peered outside. No one. The sounds of someone walking up the stairs sounded a few seconds later. She peered outside again. No one.

Natalia sat down, when she heard a crackling noise. She walked up to the window only to see the front porch in flames. She looker further, seeing a blonde head, when it turned, she saw the Road Killer or as she knew him, John, from high school.

"Damn it John!" She growled, scurrying around the house looking for her gun and badge. Fighting though the warmth and smoke of the fire, she was outside, regreting that she would be leaving Ryan in a bad situation. But she had to, John was stalking her and it wasn't her imagination.

"I have to do this Ry. I'll love you forever. If he won't catch me, I'll return." Natalia said and pressed a kiss on the entry gate and went the opposite way of John.

~~~~15 minutes later~~~~

"Nooooo!!" Ryan shrieked, opening the door, storming though the living room, bedroom, anywhere Natalia could be if she had fainted. But she wasn't there. "Damn it!" He yelled turning over a patio chair. He gave himself sometime to calm down before he called Horatio.

"H, this is horrible. Our house is in flames and Natalia's gone."

"I'll be right there." Horatio sad and hung up.

_This isn't happening. I'm probably just napping on the couch dreaming this._, He though but he knew that it wasn't true.

Natalia was gone.

Not because of him, but because of someone else that kept interfering into their lives.

And every time that someone changed.

* * *

**~END~ **

**Yup, this is the end. Sorry for such a quick warp-up, I just couldn't wait to start the sequel.**

**-FK**


End file.
